


"I Need You." (HAITUS)

by MrColin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrColin/pseuds/MrColin
Summary: (Reason why I’m putting this off for the time being, is that I have school and I’ve had writers block for a long time. Maybe once Christmas starts to get closer, I’ll start editing the chapter I’ve typed out)(Wrote the HAITUS on Nov. 20, 2020, 10:37pm)Keith made a promise that he would become Lance's mate after they graduate from the Garrison. Lance also promised Keith that he would take care of him. But Keith blame's himself for the breakup even though Lance was the one who ended it.Now that they're in space and fighting a war to save the entire universe their personal matters are put on hold. But what would happen if one of them ends up breaking the silence on their issues? What would happen if Keith runs out of suppressants while he's on a ship with a crew full of galra alphas?WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF-jk...Guess I'll keep you updated on that...
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	"I Need You." (HAITUS)

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping. But my brain is like, "lets write some klance fanfic and bkalhebgkdng"
> 
> Enjoy the first shitty chapter of this fic...
> 
> This first part is sort of like a summary of what happened before the present.
> 
> \- Colin :)

It’s been about a year and Keith still hasn’t gotten over Lance. Even though their breakup was clear, Lance had called Keith on his cell phone after he heard that Keith got kicked out of the garrison for punching Iverson in the face. They both promised to become mates after they graduated. But it was all Keith’s fault for messing that up. Keith was devastated and heartbroken because they made a promise together. He spent the first week alone. Crying so much that he would wake up confused. But once he realized that it wasn’t healthy to cry over a guy, he got his shit together.

He spent time by himself rebuilding his father’s shack after he found it crumbled to the ground the day he got kicked out. He repaired what he could and once he was sure that the place would stay up, he started on the plumbing. Now that was a difficult task because he hardly knew what to do. After fiddling with the screws and almost flooding the shack, he finally got it done. He would’ve called a plumber, but no money.

During the first couple weeks of the year, Keith needed to figure out what to do about his heat because they both promised each other they would both be each others firsts’. But it seemed that wasn’t happening. He’s not as heartbroken as he used to be, but he got over it to where he can tolerate it. Yeah, it sucked not having the only person you think you’ll spend the rest of your life with not there with you anymore. The only thing he needed to get under control, was his heat and how he was going to suppress it. He decided to call his family doctor and book and appointment.

After the doctor’s appointment a week later, Keith was given heat suppressants to suppress his heat. Meaning, he wouldn’t have a heat as long as he took them. He was also given suppressant pads to place on his scent gland on the back of his neck to hide his omega pheromones. Because sometimes, omegas tend to spread their emotions through their pheromones on how happy they are. These pads were small, thin and clear. Luckily for Keith, no one would really know if he was a beta or an omega because his hair was a bit long. He liked it long and if it hid his scent gland, then he wouldn’t have to tell others to stop staring so much. Some people would stare at the back of his neck because he was the only omega at the garrison. But that wasn’t a problem anymore.

Keith didn’t only try to keep his omega dynamic under wraps. No. He tried to search for Shiro. The only person in his life who mattered to him. His brother. All he knew was that Shiro left on a mission and never made it back. He knew he wasn’t dead. So, he kept searching. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he was looking for, but he found something. He found lion markings in a cave not too far from where he lived. He explored the area and tried to find whatever source that was leading him there. But, no luck. Not until he was sleeping one night and got a distress signal on his worn-out laptop.

The moment Keith went out to go get Shiro back, was when he ran into his ex boyfriend.

“Great.” Keith muttered, taking hold of Shiro’s left arm.

“That’s what I should be saying. What the hell are you doing here?” Lance asked him, taking a hold of Shiro’s right arm and helping Keith.

“What else?” He muttered, not even taking another glance toward Lance.

When Lance saw Keith again after a year, it was like time had stopped for him. But not quite. His blue eyes caught sight of the others after helping the unconscious male and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. The other wasn’t the small omega he used to know and date. Back then, Lance knew the soft hearted and happy Keith. But not anymore. This male omega that was helping him carry Shiro, looked stronger and much more in control than he used to be. Except, Lance noticed that Keith frowned much more than he used to. It was probably because of him. He was the one who broke his heart. He was immature back then and only seventeen. Now, they’re all eighteen. Except Pidge. Pidge is sixteen.

After awhile of getting away from the Garrison guards and Iverson, they all settled in a small shack. Shiro came to and Keith was the first to be there for him. Lance watched the two males talk outside and exchange warm hugs. He watched how Keith had a soft expression towards Shiro. He hasn’t seen that in so long. They all talked and caught up with each other for a bit before talking about a cave Keith came across. The others were a bit skeptical of his words, but they all ventured out towards the cave.

Now you know what happened after that interesting meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> (Now that I had some sleep. I edited this chapter a bit)
> 
> Let me explain...they fly...they meet two alteans...they chat...they prepare for the man who Shiro shoots out into space later on in S1...
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> \- It's sometime during the war of Season 2...not before the Blade of Marmora...
> 
> (I haven't thought this far ahead yet...)


End file.
